Captivating Fixation
by SevenGlassRoses
Summary: A new girl flies in from america with a special secret, and Satoshi seems to be keeping a close eye on her. Also, Krad is after her and Dark seems to know her somehow! Will her secret destroy the world, or save it? Please R&R.
1. PreJitters

I do **not** own any of the D.N. Angel characters, but I do own Sammie and all of her other.. Peoples. Because I just made them up basically, even though some of them are based off of people I know... Actually.. I really have no idea if I'm making sense, but.. Whatever!

This is my first fanfic about DN Angel as well, so be kind. Please? I may make a few spelling errors also, but.. I hope it's not too common. Also... I know this ones short, butit's the prologue!XD

* * *

"Hey, Samantha! Wait up already!" 

A girl with long wavy brown hair twirled around, her hair floating around her like a halo for a moment, before gravity took it's toll.

"Yes?" The girl's voice was soft and gentle, yet had a distant tone to it.

Another girl with shoulder length black hair ran up to the brunette and grinned widely, "I finally caught up with you!" The black haired girl said, panting from running after her long haired friend. "I've been trying to get your attention for quite a while now, but you just kept on walking like you were in a trance or something."

The brunette's cheeks reddened and she averted her gaze to the side as she spoke, "Sorry. I was just.. Thinking."

"About going to your new school in japan?" The raven-haired asked, a knowing smile spreading her lips.

"Yea... That, and other stuff. But, it's not important." The brunette's bright hazel eyes that shined a scintillating green slowly shifted and stared at the girl standing next to her, adding, "So, how are you Amaya?"

Amaya, the black haired girl shrugged slightly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her old beat up jeans with holes in the knees. "Eh.. Could be better. I'm just bummed out that you're moving. I don't what I'm going to do without you around, Sam."

"Mmhmm." Samantha gave a small smile, brushing her fingers through her sleek brown hair that always seemed to be in her eyes, "But it's not like I have a choice to move or not. My mom got a job there, and I have to go with her, along with Caleigh."

"Caleigh?" Amaya blinked, her deep brown eyes having a flash of confusion, but then it went away as she laughed. "Oh yea, I forgot she was your sister. I hardly see her when I come over."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I know, I keep people away from her so I'll still be the favorite." She joked.

Amaya hit her friend over the head lightly, giving a chuckle, "You'll always be my favorite Sammie-kins."

The brunette's eye twitched at the nickname, but she soon shrugged it off, "Yea, I better be." She stuck her tounge out and then stated, "Hey, I should get going. I need to help mom pack some boxes and fill up the moving truck."

Strands of black hair blew in her face as a slight wind flew by and Amaya nodded to what Sam said. "Alright, well... I guess the next time I'll see you is when your taking off." She said in a slight saddened tone.

Samantha rolled her eyes, "Hey, it's not like we won't see each other again. So don't be so gloomy."

Amaya tried on a smile and only succeeded for a second, "I'll try... See ya." She waved before walking away in a rush.

Sam sighed slightly, mumbling an apology to the empty air that surronded her now, just somehow hoping it would send her sorry silently through the air to Amaya's ears, but deep inside she knew it wouldn't. She turned her body, taking her leave from the spot in the sidewalk she was just standing in and made her way home.

* * *

The brunette had just opened the front door to her house when all of a sudden she felt something heavy collide into her and tons of boxes and crates fell on top of her and the thing that had bumped into her. She grunted, pushing the boxes off of her, looking over towards what she had bumped into, or more, who had bumped into her. She then saw Caleigh, her sister scrambling up and was starting to stack the boxes. Sam narrowed her eyes, standing up and sighed, "Caleigh!" 

Bright hazel eyes, similar to her own looked over at her and her sister just shrugged her shoulders lightly while yelling back, "What! It's not like I could see where I was heading!"

"Oh whatever. Just don't do it again or I'll have to take drastic measures." Sam mumbled the last part, slipping by her sister into the house and was met by her mothers smiling face.

"Hey sweetheart! That was fast. I was expecting you to be out longer." Her mother said simply before disappearing into the kitchen.

Samantha sighed when she was called 'sweetheart', she never did like the gushy nicknames that her family gave her. "Yea I know."

She made her way to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her, smiling slightly. _Ahhh. Peace and quiet. _She thought, plopping down on her bed and layed back.

As she layed there, her mind was racing, nagging thoughts never leaving her mind. What were her classmates going to be like? Would they like her? Were they going to make her an outcast? Not that she minded that, she already kind of was, but whatever. _It's just some nervous pre-jitters._ She told herself, and her eye lids slowly drooped as she slowly fell into a light sleep. Dreaming of anything and everything that might happen to her once she was in Japan.

* * *

Little stuff about the main people. Kind of like mini-bios. 

First of all.. The almighty main character, Sam.

Full Name: Samantha Jones. Age: 14. Height: Around 5'2". Weight: Uh... Lets keep that a secret. Appearance: Bottom-length brown hair, and hazel green eyes. Likes: Hair (cough), italian food, red & black. Dancing, drawing/painting, singing & music. And a lot of other stoof. Dislikes: Seafood, over confident people, and people who judge others by a first impression.

Secondly, is Sam's sister. Caleigh.

Full Name: Caleigh Jones. Age: 17. Height: Around 5'3". Weight: Around 115. Appearance: Midback-length dark brown, light brown, red and blonde hair, with hazel eyes. Likes: Dancing, playing the piano, purple & black. Lions/tigers, horses, boys, & chinese food. Dislikes: Fish, & bossy people.

And yeeea.. Thats enough for now. Until next time!


	2. Moving Havoc

Hey guys, I apologize soooo much for the late Update, but I finally got a computer in my room, AND, get this. My internet like crashes a week later. --; I mean, my god. People do NOT want me to type, do they? Well... Whatever. I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

_"Sam! Wake up!"_

As those words hit Samantha's ears, she groaned and rolled over, pulling one of her crimson cotton pillows over her head, wanting to sleep peacefully without any sound.

_"I SAID WAKE UP!"_

Sam suddenly felt something heavy pounce on her, and she screamed, flailing her arms around, trying to get whatever it was off of her. Her hands came in contact with whatever it was, and she pushed it off of her bed, and onto the ground.

A huge THUD! rang out through the now silent air that filled her room. Sam slowly opened an eye and twisted her neck to see what had so rudely just plopped down on her in her sleep.

It had been... Caleigh.

The brunette's eyes widened, and she quickly scrambled up on her bed, standing up on it.

"SAMANTHA! You are dead!" Caleigh's voice screamed, hurting Sam's sensitive ears, and Caleigh got up. She made a grab for Samantha's legs, but Sam jumped out of the way, almost falling over because she landed at the edge of her bed. But she luckily kept her balance and hopped down to the ground. Samantha and Caleigh stared at each other for a while, almost like one of those western showdowns, or whatever you call them.

Samantha's usually unruly long brown hair was even more messy then normal, considering she hadn't brushed it yet, and her eyes held a slight tired look to them still.

Caleigh had her mixture of colors for hair in a messy bun, and a few strands were hanging in her hazel eyes. "Garh!" She called out, making another grab for her sister on the other side of the bed, but once again, Sam was too quick for her and ran out of the room, with of course, Caleigh right in tow.

Sam raced down the halls, taking an abrupt turn, and ran into the living room.

Caleigh almost smashed into the wall when Samantha took the sudden turn, but she turned her body as well and chased after Sam once again, "Get back here you brat!"

"Don't call me a brat, you shouldn't be talking! And I didn't mean to knock you down, but thats what you get for waking me up!" Samantha yelled back, running around the couch. The sight of them two would really remind you of a cat and a mouse.

Caleigh used her smarts against her sister this time, and went the other way around the couch hoping to capture her rival, but somehow ended up crashing into her.

They both fell backwards. Sam curling up and holding her head in pain from hitting heads with her sister. Caleigh just layed there for a moment, rubbing her forehead, before sitting up, glaring daggers. "Why you..." She was about to reach out to her sister, but her mother's squeal reached her ears before she could touch Sam.

"Oooh! You're both up! Good! I need some help filling up the moving van!" Their too cheery mother appeared beside both of them.

Sam had sat up by then, and just gave off a look that said 'You've got to be kidding me, right?' She glanced down at her clothes that she had worn yesterday, realizing she had forgot to change out of them. "I can't go out like thiiiiis." She whined slightly. Usually, she wasn't one to whine about what she looked like much, but... There was a guy, that she liked, that lived right across the street, and well... You can guess the rest.

"Oh stop being a baby, I look worse then you. So, how about this. I pick up the boxes, and carry them to you, and you would be at the door, and you could carry them out to the van." Caleigh suggested, somehow knowing her sister wouldn't fall for her trap, er I mean, plan.

Samantha just gave Caleigh a flat stare, and rose up a thin brow. "You've got to be kidding me."

Caleigh stared at Sam like she had three heads, "What! It's a good plan!"

"No. No it's not. You're just trying to make _me_ go _outside _when _you_ stay _inside._" The brown haired girl scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course not! I just want you to be outside more, you know how you are.." Caleigh grinned innocently at Samantha.

"No I don't know how I am. Why don't you tell me?" The younger sister asked, taking a step towards her taller sibling.

The multi-color haired teenager rolled her eyes, "You know you hardly go outside, and you're usually cooped up in your room. It's unhealthy!"

Sam held up her hand, moving her hand in a motion that would remind one of someone using a sock puppt, mocking her sister. "Blah blah blah. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Thats beside the point! It's NOT healthy woman! I swear." Caleigh made a face, sighing.

The whole time while the two argued, their mother was walking, or more, hurrying around, musing quietly to herself about what she should do next.

Sam glanced over at her all too active mother, and shook her head, focusing back on Caleigh. "My names not Woman, it's Samantha."

Caleigh narrowed her eyes at her sister for mocking her again, and scolded. "Just go change so we can help mom." Caleigh demanded.

Samantha sneered at the older girl in front of her, "Fiiine, Mizz Bozzy." She stuck out her tongue before dashing away to the safety of her room.

* * *

The brunette trotted out from the entrance of the hallway, a brush apparent in her hand as she made long strokes, un-tangling her hair. "Hm, hmm, hmmm." She hummed quietly, before noticing a big box was shoved in her face. 

"Take it, honey. Theres a lot more where that came from." The woman who so graciously gave Samantha birth smiled, and walked away when her daughter took the box from her.

"Ugh." Sam huffed a sigh, tossing her brush on a cushy chair next to her and made her way out the door. Her dark black baggy pants looked quite odd to others, considering it was summer, and her crimson butterfly corset type top definitely got people to stare at her. She stopped, glancing about for Caleigh and noticed she was next door, talking to her best friend that lived there, but Sam also secretly knew that she had gone over to flirt with the girl's brother's friend. "Geeze." Samantha rolled her eyes, and made her way to the moving van.

Once she got to it, she padded up the ramp that was at the opening of the van. "She's such a big help!" She groaned to herself kind of loudly, and slightly irritated. Here she was, working, and over there was Caleigh, strutting her stuff. "God." She set the box down ontop of another one. It would take her a couple hours until the van was filled, but she was up to doing it by herself, also having the idea that she could blame Caleigh for not helping and make her mother get mad for it in her head. She inwardly gave a cackling giggle, and started to make her way out of the van. Just as she reached the ramp, she lifted her head and her eyes bugged at the sight she saw.

There standing to the side of the ramp was none other then... Lance. The boy who lived across the street from her. The boy who she had a _crush_ on. She squeaked quietly, but instantly covered her mouth, her eyes still wide in shock.

Lance's soft-looking black hair fell into bright blue eyes that were as clear as the sky, and his slender, yet slightly muscular build stood straight, but still had the normal slouch to it. "You're moving?" He asked, raising a dark brow over at Sam, one corner of his natural dark pink lips curling up slightly, obviously amused at her being shocked he just suddenly appeared.

".. Yea..." Sam replied in a slight disappointed tone now that the thought hit her that she wouldn't be living so close to Lance anymore. Or even remotely close for that matter.

"Where to?" He asked casually, walking around so he wasn't standing to the side of her anymore, but more in front of her. He stopped at the end of the ramp, shoving his hands in his pockets of his own black jeans. He was more what people would call 'punk'. He could be rebellious, and sometimes cold, but he still has a sweet, shy-ish side.

Samantha moved her way down the ramp and stopped when she was right in front of him. "Japan." She answered just as casually as he had asked the question, and shrugged slightly, using all she had in her to fight back a blush.

All of a sudden his cool appearance shattered and he called out, "JAPAN!" His eyes widened slightly as he realized he had yelled so loudly, but he continued on anyways, "Why in gods name Japan! I mean... It's so far away! Half way across the world!"

Sam tilted her head slightly, and flinched at his outburst. She accidently let a pink shade rise onto her cheeks, but then she asked curiously, "Why does it matter? Do you not want me to go?" Once those words were out of her mouth. She couldn't believed she had asked them. I mean, if he was to say he didn't care if she went or not... Well... She would've probably just ran inside her house, up to her room, locked her door and would refuse to come out for at least a day or two... Just to sulk, and be depressed.

She swallowed hard as she watched Lance fidgeted about slightly, and felt a hurricane of blutterflies enter her stomach as she watched him uneasily, waiting for him to answer her. She chewed on her bottom lip as he began to open his mouth, stating his answer was...

* * *

Aaand... Thats where I shall leave you all. Yea, I'm evil, whatever. Once again, sorry it took so long for the update, a few things have been happening lately, kinda... -Ish. Anyways...

Hoped you liked this chapter! Oh, and a special thanks to my sister for helping me a bit! Yay.


End file.
